detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 61-70
Volume 61 was released on April 3, 2008 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 61 to 70. Main article: Volume 61 File 631: The Purple Nail (紫紅の爪（パープル・ネイル） Pāpuru Neiru?) File 632: Instant Movement (瞬間移動 Shunkan Idō?) File 633: Three Taboos (3つのタブー 3 Tsu no Tabū?) File 634: Zero (ゼロ Zero?)http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Conan_Wiki:Plot_Legend File 635: Burn (燃える Moeru?) File 636: Cause of Fire (火種 Hidane?) File 637: Crackle (バチバチ Bachibachi?) File 638: Paper Airplane (紙飛行機 Kami Hikouki?) File 639: Message (メッセージ Messēji?) File 640: Rescue (レスキュー Resukyū?) File 641: Destruction (隠滅 Inmetsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Uncle Jirokichi challenges Kaito Kid again, this time he puts up the Jewel called the Purple Nail. Later, an explosion happens at a house and the Detective Boy are out to solve it. Paper planes are being thrown throughout the town and two people, Conan and Okiya Subaru are the only ones to figure it out. Later, Azusa, the waiter at the restaurant Kogoro, Ran, and Conan go to often, is acting strangely as her brother is the suspect of a murder. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|62 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|642-652 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 11, 2008 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121464-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 62 File 642: The Fake Friendship (偽りの友情 Itsuwari no Yūjō?) File 643: Wings of Icarus (イカロスの翼 Ikarosu no Tsubasa?) File 644: Retaliation (返し技 Kaeshi Waza?) File 645: Accidental Hit (ケガの功名 Kega no Kōmyō?) File 646: Village of Animosity (憎悪の村 Zōo no Mura?) File 647: The Lost Memory (失われた記憶 Ushinawareta Kioku?) File 648: Shinichi Kudo the Murderer (工藤新一の殺人 Kudō Shinichi no Satsujin?) File 649: Shiragami-sama (死羅神様 ?) File 650: Endless Tears (止まらぬ涙 Tomaranu Namida?) File 651: True Identity (正体 Shōtai?) File 652: The Thing She Really Wants to Ask (ホントに聞きたいコト Honto ni Kikitai Koto?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A friend of Kisaki Eri is being stalked, and she along with Ran and Conan decide to find him. That friend's husband is found strangled in the house later. A letter is sent to Kudo Shinichi about a deduction mistake he's made. Conan meets at the requested location but finds out it's a trap to kill Kudo Shinichi. Plus, he realizes he accidentally took the prototype antidote to APTX 4869 and that he will become Kudo Shinichi for a while. He jumps out of the water and Kudo Shinichi is later found with amnesia. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|63 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|653-663 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|November 7, 2008 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121513-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 63 File 653: My Deduction (オレの推理 Ore no Suiri?) File 654: Deduction Answer (推理の答え Suiri no Kotae?) File 655: The Revolving Weapon (回る凶器 Mawaru Kyōki?) File 656: Sharpshooting (狙い撃ち Nerai Uchi?) File 657: Whereabouts of the Poison (毒物のありか Dokubutsu no Arika?) File 658: Pig · Deer · Butterfly (猪・鹿・蝶 Ino · Shika · Chō?) File 659: 801 and Shakuhachi and First Class (八百一と尺八と一品 Happyakuichi to Shakuhachi to Ippin?) File 660: Truth about the Contest (選手権の目的 Senshuken no Mokuteki?) File 661: The Silver-White Witch (銀白の魔女 Ginpaku no Majo?) File 662: White FD (白のFD Shiro no FD?) File 663: The True Identity of the Witch (魔女の正体 Majo no Shōtai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|A murder happens while driving and Shinichi Kudo and Heiji are out to solve it. Later, Shinichi realizes he's about to change back. The Detective Boys are at a sushi restaurant when a man has been poisoned with Cyanide somehow. Later, a competition for men is in town for 10 million yen and Genta's dad is in it. Later a murder occurs and one of the suspects is Genta's father. A speed racer dubbed the Silver Witch is rumoured to exist in a foggy mountain. Mouri goes to investigate and finds that the witch can drive on air. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|64 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|664-674 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 2, 2009 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121892-X | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 64 File 664: Ikkaku Rock (一角岩 Ikkaku Iwa?) File 665: Mackerel · Carp · Sea Bream · Flounder (サバ・コイ・タイ・ヒラメ Saba · Koi · Tai · Hirame?) File 666: Thirst for Blood (殺気 Sakki?) File 667: Scar (傷 Kizu?) File 668: The Boy of Memory (思い出の少年 Omoide no Shōnen?) File 669: Gari-kun (ガリ君 ?) File 670: The One Who Whistles (口笛の男 Kuchibue no Otoko?) File 671: The Connection (つながり Tsunagari?) File 672: ESWN File 673: The Common Pattern (よくあるパターン Yoku Aru Patān?) File 674: Iron Tanuki (鉄狸 Tetsu Tanuki?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The Detective Boys are on an ocean trip when they explore an isolated island and find a dead body there. Later a woman visits the Mouri Agency to find the boy who saved her long ago. She is rewarding the boy money but three people claim to be the boy. The only clue to the boy is a scare across his chest. Later a serial murderer from the past appears to have started killing again. Through the investigation, they discovered who the real murderer was and he retains Takagi. In order to save Sato from the culprit, Takagi has been shot by the culprit and, in the hospital, the couple kissed. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|65 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|675-685 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 18, 2009 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-121717-6 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 65 File 675: Concealment (潜伏 Senpuku?) File 676: Unlocking (解錠 Kaijō?) File 677: The Fated Individual (運命の人 Unmei no Hito?) File 678: Trap (罠 Wana?) File 679: A Shaky Heart (揺れる心 Yureru Kokoro?) File 680: A Dangerous Couple (危険な２人連れ Kiken na Futarizure?) File 681: Half-Dead (半殺し Hangoroshi?) File 682: The Red Wall (赤い壁 Akai Kabe?) File 683: In The Hand (掌中 Shōchū?) File 684: The Late Komei (死せる孔明 Shiseru Kōmei?) File 685: Make Friends Quickly (生ける仲達を走らす Ikeru Chū-tachi o Hashirasu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Uncle Jirokichi once again challenges Kaitou Kid, this time with an impregnable safe. Afterwards, Jodie follows the supposedly dead Akai into a bank, and walks right into a heist. Now it's up to her and the Detective Boys to take out the robbers. Then, Inspector Yamato returns to ask Kogoro (and Conan) to help him solve the case of a torturer whose victim was found facing a red-painted wall, while at the same time trying to solve it before his rival detective "Koumei" can. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|66 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|686-696 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|November 18, 2009 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122048-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 66 File 686: Wonderful Bait (絶妙好餌 Zetsumyō Kōji?) File 687: Memories (思い出 Omoide?) File 688: Sakura Falls (サクラチル Sakura Chiru?) File 689: Blooming Sakura (サクラサク Sakura Saku?) File 690: The Haunted Warehouse (もののけ倉 Mononoke-Gura?) File 691: Conan vs. The Detective Boys (コナンvs探偵団 Konan tai Tantei-dan?) File 692: The Secret of the Warehouse (倉の秘密 Kura no Himitsu?) File 693: The Charm Recovery Operation! (お守り奪還作戦! Omamori Dakkan Sakusen!?) File 694: The Greatest Game (最高の試合 Saikō no Shiai?) File 695: Ill-Tempered (意地悪 Ijiwaru?) File 696: Gothic Lolita (ゴスロリ Gosu-Rori?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Upset at the recent developments in Takagi and Sato's relationship, Shiratori goes to a movie with the Detective Boys. Recalling his first meeting with Sato, he meets a woman who might be the little girl from his memory instead. Their nice meeting is ruined, however, when she finds her boyfriend dead in her apartment. Later, Hattori Heiji returns to help the Detective Boys outsmart Conan before asking him to help find a college boy who borrowed a precious charm of Kazuha's. Unfortunately, the student is in the hospital after being struck in the head and the charm is in police custody until the case is solved. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|67 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|697-707 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 18, 2010 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122146-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 67 File 697: A Fashion Curse!? (呪いのファッション!? Noroi no Fasshon!??) File 698: An Uncertain and Fragile Thing (不確かでもろい物 Futashika de Moroi Mono?) File 699: Tomorrow is There (明日があるさ Ashita ga Aru Sa?) File 700: The Dangerous Area (危険なエリア Kiken na Eria?) File 701: Hint of Red and 13 (赤と13の暗示 Aka to 13 no Anji?) File 702: The Bomber's Aim (爆弾犯の狙い Bakudan-han no Nerai?) File 703: The Truth Within the Snowstorm (吹雪の中の真実 Fubuki no Naka no Shinjitsu?) File 704: Silent Clash (静かなる戦い Shizuka naru Tatakai?) File 705: Kobayashi-sensei's Love (小林先生の恋 Kobayashi-sensei no Koi?) File 706: Kobayashi-sensei's Misunderstanding (小林先生の誤解 Kobayashi-sensei no Gokai?) File 707: The Sakura Girl is...? (桜の少女は･･･? Sakura no On'na wa...??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|During a shopping trip, Ran and Sonoko discover the body of a Gothic Lolita girl in a bathroom stall. Although the cops think it might be a suicide, Conan notices marks on her necks that indicate she struggled against a strangler. Later, Kogoro is invited to the mall to talk about a potential case and gets caught up in a bomb threat. At the same time, both Jodie and the Black Organization continue their searches for the scarred man who looks like Akai. And finally, when brought to the police station for questioning after witnessing a purse snatching and murder, Kobayashi-sensei learns about Detective Sato and begins to think Shiratori is only with her because of their resemblance. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|68 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|708-718 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|May 18, 2010 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122290-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 68 File 708: The Sakura in Full Bloom (桜、満開 Sakura, Mankai?) File 709: Eri Kisaki's Misfortune (妃英里の災難 Kisaki Eri no Sainan?) File 710: Raise and Lower? (落として上げる? Otoshite Ageru??) File 711: The Best Birthday (最高の誕生日 Saikō no Tanjōbi?) File 712: Azure Dragon (青竜 Seiryū?) File 713: Vermilion Bird (朱雀 Suzaku?) File 714: White Tiger (白虎 Byakko?) File 715: Black Tortoise (玄武 Genbu?) File 716: Rooster Festival (鳥の市 Tori no Ichi?) File 717: Monkey and 9 (猿と9 Saru to Kyū?) File 718: Naive Innocence (天真爛漫 Tenshinranman?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|It's Eri's birthday and the family gathers at a hotel where she is planning to meet a client. But when the client ends up dead after a nap in Eri's room, Conan has to help Kogoro prove her innocence before the birthday is over. Next, Uncle Jirokichi challenges Kaitou Kid once more, this time requesting the help of the The Detective Boys, who are to act as guards to the valuable Kirin Horn. In the midst of a blackout, Conan is knocked out and the Horn is stolen. Could Kaitou Kid really have exceeded his own disguise skills and posed as a small child? Finally, Sonoko's purse is stolen by the Tori Man, a purse snatcher who only strikes at the Rooster Festival. But when a man wearing the robber's mask is stabbed and utters the message "Monkey and 9", Conan has doubts that the case has been solved. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|69 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|719-729 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|August 18, 2010 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122500-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 69 File 719: Request from the Bottom of a Lake (沼底からの依頼 Numazoko kara no Irai?) File 720: The Kappa's Curse (河童の呪い Kappa no Noroi?) File 721: The Kappa's True Form (河童の正体 Kappa no Shōtai?) File 722: The Steam Killer (湯けむりの殺人 Yukemuri no Satsujin?) File 723: Secret Room on the Lake (湖上の密室 Kojō no Misshitsu?) File 724: An Eye for an Eye (目には目を Me ni wa Me o?) File 725: White Day Murder (ホワイトデーの殺人 Howaitodē no Satsujin?) File 726: The Miraculous Trick (ミラクルなトリック Mirakuru na Torikku?) File 727: Happy White Day (ハッピー・ホワイトデー Happii Howaitodē?) File 728: Air on the G String (G線上のアリア Jī Senjō no Aria?) File 729: Genius (天才 Tensai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Called in by Inspector Yamamura to look into a kappa sighting, Conan and Kogoro come across a spooky murder where a man somehow drowns on land. Next, the Detective Boys and Agasa come across a famous writer dead in a steam bath while on vacation, and then Conan has to solve a murder while Ran waits for a White Day present from Shinichi. Finally, Conan and the Detective boys come across a house in the rain, only to discover a young boy might have been recently killed there. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|70 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|730-740 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|November 18, 2010 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122658-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 70 File 730: The Secret of the Diary (日記の秘密 Nikki no Himitsu?) File 731: Ryoma (龍馬 Ryōma?) File 732: Breakthrough (突破 Toppa?) File 733: Clean up (洗濯 Sentaku?) File 734: Demon Dog (魔犬 Maken?) File 735: Vengeful Spirit (怨霊 Onryō?) File 736: The Inubushi Family (犬伏家 Inubushi-ke?) File 737: Sphere (玉 Tama?) File 738: Footsteps (足跡 Ashiato?) File 739: Princess (姫 Hime?) File 740: The Eight Virtues (仁義八行 Jingi Hakkō?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Kaitou Kid strikes again, but this time to return three items stolen by mysterious thief Phantom Lady years ago. Conan, now famous for outsmarting the Kid, is brought in to help. What the Kid and Conan don't realize however is that the crooked owners of the items plan to frame Kid for returning fake items. Then, in a modern day Hound of the Baskervilles, the adopted sons and daughters of an elderly and wealthy woman are suddenly dying under mysterious circumstances. Legend says a Hell Hound, wrongly murdered by her ancestors, would one day take revenge on the family. Can Conan, Heiji, and Kogoro discover the truth behind this mystery? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 51-60 *Volume 71-80 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes